Keep You Apart
by jubliblob
Summary: Santana's a Lima loser, with a husband she loathes and a job as a beautician at a discount store that she can't stand, she hates her life. Until she meets the new cashier and engages in a sordid affair with the girl. Basically PWP.


_this was loosely based off the movie The Good Girl, which i watched again the other night, and i thought i'd try out writing a sex scene so enjoy i guess  
_

* * *

Santana applied lipstick to the fifth customer since that morning, her eyes ghosting over the worn features of the woman in front of her before flittering over to the checkout stands.

In particular, stand number five.

"Who's that?" she asks Quinn, her fellow beautician at the Lucky Save. Quinn looks up from her magazine, gazing over the sign that read _Free Makeovers, _to the blonde woman sat reading a book at the deserted checkout counter.

She shrugs in a bored manner, going back to her article without a second thought.

Santana on the other hand; keeps her eyes on the cashier, watching her brow screw up in concentration, the way that frown turns into a small smile when she looks up and finds Santana's eyes on her.

Santana turns back to her customer quickly, applying too much blush and too much eyeliner in a haze of sudden adrenalin that she hasn't felt in years.

The woman, with her crutches and knitted sweater vest, ends up looking like a blind prostitute clown by the time Santana's offering her the products she used for the woman to buy, her heart still beating out of time when the lady storms off in a huff.

Quinn doesn't even bother to look up when she drawls out a "Something wrong?"

"Nope" Santana coughs, her heart rate returning to normal "I have to go to the store room" she pauses to think of an excuse "For umm- for make-up remover wipes, we're all out"

She hurries off to the back of the store, ignoring Quinn when she shouts about a whole box being under the counter.

When she gets home that night, she lies in bed and finds that the only thoughts that are passing through her mind are of blonde hair and blue eyes.

Her chest rises and falls in shaky breathes of panic at the thoughts and she feels cold in her sheets, the ever known presence of her overbearing and oafish husband beside her sending her stomach into knots, more than usual.

* * *

Santana decides to… well she doesn't really know what she decides to do but she's walking up to cashier number five with her usual bitch strut before she can even think.

"What's your name?" she asks evenly.

The girl looks up, a strand of perfect blonde hair falling into her eyes as she looks on, unfocused for a moment, before tired eyes fall on Santana. The girl smiles, slightly, tugging on her blue polyester vest to show her name tag "Brittany" she says, like an angel if you asked Santana "You're Santana"

Santana looks down at her own nametag, like a dope "Yeah" she manages to breathe out, shaking her head to snap herself out of this silly little school girl daze Brittany's brought over her "How old are you?" she says sternly, cracking the whip on her own mushy behavior.

Brittany spins from side to side on her chair, biting her bottom lip "Twenty two" Santana groans and Brittany laughs "What?"

"Compared to you I'm an old woman" Santana huffs.

Brittany smiles big, showing straight white teeth "How old are you?"

"Twenty nine"

"That's not old at all"

Santana looks down at her feet, shyly "I noticed you're not very social around the store" she says, practically to the ground.

"They're not really my…type… to hang out with" Brittany explains, just as Finn Hudson in his potato headed glory slips over a packet of Oreos and lands on his ass.

Santana rolls her eyes at the boy "Yeah well I don't really think they're my type either"

The next time she's hears Brittany's voice is at lunch.

She's always opted to sit with Quinn every lunch time since she's worked there, a good five years, and she wasn't about to change that just because she had a conversation with Brittany and she might have been thinking more about the girl currently sat behind her than she had her husband, in the entire eight years she's been married to him.

So she listens to Quinn drone on about the newest pointless obstacle in her life, paying more attention to the garden salad she's chosen for today's lunch and the woman currently chasing down a shopping cart in the parking lot in front of them.

That is, until she hears Finn Hudson's bumbling, thundering steps walking up to the table behind her, her ears zoning in to the boys croaky voice as it cuts through the silence the blonde behind her sat in.

"Hi" he says as if to be cute and charming, Santana sees through it straight away and seemingly so does Brittany because the first words out of her mouth are:

"I'm gay"

Santana's eyes widen substantially and Quinn looks at her funny but still continues to talk, whereas Santana is finding it really hard to not turn around to witness the look on Brittany's face when she said that. Was she lying? What would be her reason to lie?

Santana had never been around a gay person, let alone known one, in her entire life. And now Brittany was right behind her saying _she_ was, like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

Her eyes shot back down to her salad, tuning back into the conversation.

"Oh right that's cool, my brother's gay so…" he gruff's out and sits down opposite Brittany.

Santana's eyes widen once more. Finn's brother is gay?

* * *

Santana didn't know what to think anymore, everything seemed distorted and flipped around since she met Brittany.

She hardly thought about anything but the girl; when she was watching TV with her husband she was thinking about Brittany, when she was at work she stared_ at_ and thought _about_ Brittany, even when she was in the shower, doing very private things to herself, she thought about Brittany.

Which worried her quite a lot because, should she be thinking about Brittany when she was doing _that_?

"I thought of something"

Santana hears from across the store, she's busy filing her nails and staring at Brittany but Finn's annoying voice shouting across the cashiers desks cuts through her bored fog easily.

Brittany looks up from her book, leaning back on her chair and bringing the pen she was tapping against her thigh to her lips.

Santana's eyes are drawn to that pen like it was the last breadstick in the basket.

"And I thought since you're gay you could confirm it for me" he goes on, still firmly in the belief that him and Brittany are friends now, even when a pair of blue eyes set on him with distaste.

"You know like the female orgasm?" he says like it's some kind of mythical creature "I figured-" Quinn looked up from her magazine and shot Santana a look "That it's got to be like that feeling you get after you have to pee for a really, really long time and you finally get to go"

Santana glares at him in pure hatred, seconds away from telling him to shut the fuck up as Quinn quietly laughs beside her like it's the funniest thing she's ever heard.

Brittany for all her worth, stares at Finn in deep thought until she brings her index finger to her lips and says evenly "That has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard" and then goes back to her book, "And that's coming from me" she chuckles into the pages.

It's a kind of self-deprecating and self-loathing chuckle that doesn't sit well with Santana, but she's too busy with a new customer to mull the idea over.

Finn Hudson spends the rest of the day sulking, especially since Quinn can't help herself to crack up every time she looks at the boy, meaning that by the time five o'clock is rolling around and Santana's getting into her car the entire store knows of Finn's tiny foray into the sexual ideals of a woman and how he failed so spectacularly.

Brittany seems to have grown in popularity around the store because of it, which by the look on the girls face Santana's not sure she likes.

If you asked Santana she'd be pretty sure that Brittany prefers to be by herself more than anything, and if that's how Brittany wants to be, all mysterious and brooding to a point where it was completely frustrating, then more power to her.

But then again, Santana seems to want to doubt herself when she sees Brittany from across the parking lot, hoodie over her head and wet through from the rain that's pissing it down on her head.

Santana, snug and warm in her car with no place to be except a date with a TV dinner and her coach potato of a husband, figures that just because Brittany doesn't want to spend time with people, doesn't mean they don't want to spend time with her.

She pulls up beside the blonde walking to the exit of the lot, her hands buried inside the pockets of her hoodie and her backpack tight against her back "Do you not have a car?" Santana asks her, having to shout through the blaring of the rain.

Brittany leans down to be face to face with Santana, her hands still in her pockets "I only live down the street" she says plainly.

Santana bites her lip "Well" she starts, thinking the idea over in her head "Do you want a ride? There's plenty of room"

Brittany looks to the passenger seat of her car and then down the path she would be walking "Alright" she smiles, jogging over to the passenger door, her sneakers flopping soggily on the wet ground.

She smiles and lets out a puff of air when she slams the door shut and is safely in the car, Santana's hands squeezing the steering wheel tightly with nervous energy.

Brittany plays with the loose material of the seat while she drives, the movement catching her eye every now and then.

"So you're friends with Finn Hudson then?" Santana breaks the silence.

"He seems to think so" Brittany scoffs and Santana smiles "He's an idiot, and since I'm someone that is frequently called an idiot I think I'm on pretty good grounds to say so"

Santana frowns "You're not an idiot" she says, plain and simple like Brittany even thinking up the insane ideal was preposterous.

"You don't know me" she sighs.

"Well I know enough about you to know that you're not an idiot" Santana almost growls, frustrated with the girl for not knowing it herself, the fact that Santana is quick to anger may have come into the growl a little but she didn't think so.

Santana looks over briefly and finds Brittany with a slight smile on those perfect lips; the fact that she put that there sends a swarm of butterflies careening straight for her stomach.

In no time at all Santana's parked on the curb in front of a tiny blue bungalow and Brittany's looking at her like she doesn't want to leave "Do you want to come in?" she offers.

Santana looks to Brittany and then straight ahead, her windscreen completely blinded by the pouring rain now the wipers are shut off "I don't know"

Brittany looks to the carpet on the floor and shifts in her seat "I don't have any nice drinks like coffee but I can get you some orange or apple juice if you wanted?"

"Apple juice" Santana says quickly, looking at the other woman "I like apple juice"

"Alright then" Brittany grins and opens her door, Santana quick on her tail as they run through the rain and scuffle their way into the house.

Brittany flicks the light on just as Santana's closing the door behind her and when she turns around she's faced with what had to be the coziest place she's ever seen.

Normally she doesn't describe anything that doesn't have to do with old people as cozy but Brittany's house just is.

It's all basically one room, save for a door she presumes is the bathroom, the kitchen is open and to her left, and to her right are a small couch and a TV.

She frowns when her eyes land on the mattress in the corner of the room, a few screwed up sheets and a pillow splayed over it "You don't have a proper bed?" she asks and Brittany follows her line of sight.

"I was scared of the monsters under my bed when I was a kid so my Dad just took the mattress off and I slept on the floor, I haven't slept above the ground in sixteen years" she explains and Santana nods, going over to sit on the couch "Apple juice" Brittany remembers and goes off to the kitchen, Santana watching her go with a smile.

When she comes back with a pint glass full to the brim with apple juice Santana can't help it and starts giggling like a school girl.

"What?" Brittany smiles, sitting down next to her as Santana takes the glass "You said you liked apple juice"

"Yes" Santana calms herself, patting Brittany's thigh "You're right, I do like apple juice… but you might have to help me finish it"

Brittany nods again with a smile and Santana tries to stop her heart from beating so fast because her hand has refused to move itself from Brittany's thigh.

Now, with her hand on Brittany's thigh sending shivers up her spine, she had the sudden urge to ask the question that had been plaguing her mind for weeks now "Brittany" she says and Brittany looks up at her "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure"

"That thing you said to Finn at lunch that one time… about you being…gay… is that true?"

Brittany looks into her eyes for a really long time "No" she states and a pang of disappointment that Santana doesn't ever want to admit she felt jolts through her heart "I'm Bisexual" she carries on and the disappointment shrivels "I only said that because I knew he'd never leave me alone if he thought he had a chance"

Santana lets out an "Oh" and her hand on Brittany's thigh twitches a little.

"Boy couldn't find the G-spot if it smacked him round the face" Brittany laughs, before stopping to think for a second "If that's at all possible" she adds.

Santana's heartbeat skyrocketed. Did that mean Brittany could find the G-spot? Could Brittany find_ her_ G-spot? Her husband certainly couldn't that's for sure.

She took two big gulps of apple juice, handed the glass back to Brittany and stood "I should go" she says and a crest fallen look comes across Brittany's features.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Santana shakes her head "No!" she all but shouts "No, I need to get back to my husband anyway"

Brittany looks taken aback as Santana walks backwards towards the door "Since when do you have a husband?"

She doesn't get an answer, Santana's already pulling open the door and running down the drive to her car before Brittany can even say goodbye.

* * *

The next day- after Santana barely escaped having to have sex with her pig of a husband with the never aging excuse of a head ache- she found herself in a rut, more of a confused rut if there ever was one.

She was faced with whether to do something she knew was wrong on more than one level, her only motivator being that she really, really, really wanted to do it, or carry on with her listless life like she never felt anything.

She's so conflicted that she nearly died from hypothermia in the shower last night.

She looked over at Brittany's checkout and the girl looked up at her with a smile.

Those weren't helping her cause either.

"Santana"

She jumps about four spaces to the left, turning around to find Quinn with a pissed off look "Will you stop daydreaming"

"I wasn't daydreaming" she covers "I was just thinking"

Quinn raises her eyebrows "Yeah, about what?"

Santana glares at her "Nothing to do with you _prom queen_, go back to your magazine"

"Hi Santana"

Santana's scowl quickly morphs into a smile "Brittany" she welcomes her, only noticing Brittany limping walk on second thought "What happened to your leg?"

"I sprained it cleaning out the gutters last night" she describes, stopping in front of Santana's stand "I was wondering if you could give me a ride home after work"

"Yeah sure" Santana clarifies without thinking about what could be of that car ride and Brittany's walking off before she could change her mind.

The end of her shift comes far too quickly, far, far too quickly.

Brittany sat on the curb waiting for her outside, her bag by her side and hood over her head once again.

"Brittany" she greets her and the girl looks up at her with a smile, pulling her hood down and limping after her. "Did you have a nice day?" Santana asks her once they're in the car, devoid of anything else to say.

Brittany shrugs "Did you?"

"Uh no actually" she states and Brittany looks at her funny, used to the normal answer of yes that usually comes with small talk "But I rarely have a good day these days so it's nothing to cry about" she sighs.

Brittany gives her this look that Santana could never even begin to understand and she keeps her eyes set firm on Santana for the entire ride, not even looking away when she pulls up to the blondes house.

Santana shuts the engine off, noticing quickly how the roads are deserted compared to how busy they are in her neighborhood, a soft hand lands on her thigh and makes her jump, she turns to find Brittany's hopeful eyes boring into her.

"Do you want to come in?" Brittany mimics the actions of the day before, except now the rain isn't pouring around them and today there's a definite implication behind her words.

Santana suddenly find her hands to be the most interesting thing in the world, "I can't" she breathes and Brittany shifts in her seat "I'm married"

"I-" Brittany starts but doesn't finish, she leans over to where Santana sits, the hand that isn't on Santana's thigh comes up to her cheek and she leans in to kiss her.

"Don't" Santana barely pushes her away, her eyes taking quick glances down at the lips that are inches away from her own "I can't, it's wrong"

"Who says?" Brittany sighs, going in to try and kiss her again but Santana turns her head at the last minute, her hands tightening around the steering wheel. Brittany stares at her in confusion and deject, her breath ghosting along Santana's jaw "Fine" she whispers and is out of the car and limping up the driveway in a flash.

Santana forces herself not to watch her go, keeping her eyes set on the quiet roads, until she can't help herself and looks after Brittany. Mapping the path the girl took with her eyes.

"Shit" she cursed, her head falling into her hands in a vain attempt to help her think. "What are you gonna do?"

If she went home now it'd be a microwaved dinner with an overweight man, later on he'd try to snake his grubby hand up her thigh and she'd slap it away, leaving the living room of her shabby house to sleep in a lumpy bed where later on a man she loathed would sidle up next to her and snore all through the night.

But, if she went inside, if she knocked on Brittany's door knowing full well what would happen when she got inside, then…

Well she doesn't know in the slightest what would happen; she could be stricken with guilt, she could hate every second of it, she could trip up on the front step and crack her head open and even worse than that, someone could find out. The possibilities were endless.

But in that moment, that extremely precise moment, she wanted those possibilities more than anything in her life.

Scratch that, she wanted to be inside that house and in Brittany's arms more than anything in her life.

She knocked once and the door swung open, Brittany- in just her work pants and a blue bra- stood on the other side.

Within seconds Brittany's lips were on hers, kissing fast and sloppy.

Brittany's hands settle on her waist and pull her closer, Santana's left hand reaches up to drag through Brittany's hair while the other makes quick work of the zipper on her coat, the constant rubbing of the coarse material against Brittany smooth and bare skin making her head fuzzy with frustration.

Brittany breaks the kiss to press quick pecks along her jaw and neck, as her hands push the grey fabric of Santana's coat down her arms.

Santana moaned quietly, the sensation of Brittany lips on her throat teamed with the adrenalin of doing something that she shouldn't be doing shooting straight down somewhere south.

"Oh god" she whimpered when Brittany's hands found their way inside Santana's blouse and skated confidently over her breasts. Her hands left Brittany's neck to feel down Brittany's arms, stomach and chest.

The buttons of her blouse are popped in no time at all and Brittany reconnects their lips as the shirt falls to the floor.

Their lips don't break apart for a second as Brittany walks her backwards towards the mattress, the bed squeaking when Santana falls down on top of it. Brittany unbuttons her pants, the blue slacks pooling at her feet and falls down after her.

Brittany hovers over her "You're beautiful" she whispers, out of breath and easy.

Santana figures- as Brittany's pulling her jeans from her legs and staring hungrily at the juncture between her legs- that having sex in the middle of the day with someone that is seven years younger than you and who just so happens to be a girl isn't as scandalous and guilt ridden as she thought.

But then Brittany's unhooking both of their bras and sliding both of their underwear off and she's not sure she ever had conscience thoughts at all.

Brittany falls on top of her and Santana's breath hitched at the first skin to skin contact.

She gazed into blue eyes, Brittany's fingers mapping the outline of her features as the blonde took in gulps of air to calm herself down "Do you trust me?" she whimpered, Santana's blunt nails dragging down her back, her mouth parting slightly for Santana's tongue to slip in inside for a kiss.

She nods into the kiss and before she knows it Brittany's kissing her way down her body and settling between her legs "Wait-I've never had-" she protests as Brittany places wet kisses to the inside of her thigh.

"Trust me" is muffled into her thigh and her heart beat sky rockets, her hands grab and hold onto the sheets, her lip bitten rigidly between her teeth.

She must look a sight, she thinks, hair in disarray and body warm and flush, but then Brittany's mouth… Brittany lips, Brittany's tongue and Brittany's everything are on her… on her most intimate area and she stops thinking all-together.

Her legs, numb with pleasure, are spread further than she thought they could go, opening herself up completely to Brittany's merciless tongue.

She lets out a string of _yes_,_ don't stop_ and_ oh god_, her body quivering with every lick and swipe of Brittany's tongue, every suck and kiss of Brittany's lips against her. And then fingers are teasing and pushing inside her and she cries out in pleasure, her hand jutting out and landing on Brittany's hair. She grips on and pulls her further into her, Brittany looks up and their eyes meet just as she's pushing a second finger in, and it's the hottest thing she's ever seen; Brittany's mouth working away, head moving to reach several different places at once and Brittany's eyes gazing into her own.

She moans out the other woman's name, loudly, in a begging plea for something she's now entirely sure she's never experienced in her life before.

Brittany quickens her pace understandingly, her tongue making tight circles on her bundle of nerves and her fingers curling to find that spot in Santana that she knew Brittany would find and has, judging by the immense amounts of pleasure coursing through her every time Brittany brushes against it.

The hot pulling in her abdomen finally bursts and a warm refreshing fire courses through her veins and she moans louder than she ever has before.

"Fuck me" she murmurs in bafflement when it's over, her eyes hooded and chest heaving.

"I thought I just did" Brittany climbs up her body, landing with a thud beside Santana and stretching her arms out above her head.

Santana's bleary eyes land on Brittany beside her, trailing up the blondes toned body slowly and settling on happy and amused eyes "Yeah, you did" she laughs, fanning herself to try and get rid of some of the heat trapped in her body.

* * *

The next day Quinn blows chunks all over the supermarket floor, and when Santana makes an offhand comment about her being pregnant she runs off quicker than she's ever seen the girl move.

"At least I can't get you pregnant" Brittany tells her at lunch, sat on one of the tables outside the store.

Santana marks it down on the ever growing pro list of having a sordid affair with another woman, right next to the mind blowing sex.

"You wanna know why I think we like each other?" Brittany cuts her mind short of reliving the actions of yesterday.

Santana rests her head on her hand and smiles "Why?"

Brittany focusses down on her food "I think it's because we both hate our lives, I'd rather be dancing in New York or somewhere and you'd rather be-"

"Anywhere but here" Santana finishes, her mind drifting to the man she knows will be sat on his lazy ass in the living room _she_ pays for "You wanna help me out in the store room?"

"Why do you need help in the store room?" Brittany frowns.

She seems to catch on quickly and they're rutting against the wood shelves of the stockroom in no time. Santana's legs finding purchase around Brittany's waist as the girl thrusts into her like the fingers driving in and out of Santana were controlled by her hips.

And it's not like she's complaining, the constant rub of Brittany's body against her and the animalistic force behind her kisses are driving her crazy.

The constant threat of being caught in the act- waistcoat shucked off and hair loose from the mandatory ponytail- sending her heart pounding against her ribcage like it's trying to break through.

If Brittany's kisses are like fire, then the caress of her hand against her breast is like an inferno. Her nails tear down Brittany's clothed back in fervor, biting down hard on her bottom lip to hold in the immense moans she wants, no needs, to let out at the feeling of Brittany so close to her and doing such wonderful and sinful things to her.

You see, she's found this thing in Brittany that she's never had, a rush or a lust for someone that though she's tried to, she's never felt for anyone else.

And be damned if she wasn't going to do everything she could to keep hold of it.

* * *

_this may or may not turn into a two-shot, depending on what people think (I mean it is my first shot at writing a sexy scene, i'm not expecting anything immense) _

_i feel like a dirty pervert now so i'm just gonna walk away awkwardly so... yeah_


End file.
